Take Heart, Take Flight
by Luster Tolasi
Summary: In the search for his dream, Roy Everhart came across an interesting curiosity. Human genes allowed evolution, but had no evolved form to reach. It was the perfect jigsaw puzzle, and Roy knew what piece he wanted to finish with. Transformation / TF
1. Chapter 1

It had been too long - days - since I visited the aviary and hoped I wouldn't be reprimanded too badly. I was so close and I knew it. Brian would be coming over tomorrow to double check the latest set of results and if given the green light like I believed it would, the process could start as early as a couple weeks from now. It was finally time for me to have that talk with Windwhisper.

The large, greenhouse-esque building was my pride and joy. I never wanted a yacht or some other grandiose symbol of my wealth, even if others considered my aviary so. It had been likened to a mansion for birds. The 40,000 square foot building was home to multiple enclosures, an open pavilion, a medical rescue center, and bordered at the one end with an expansive open garden for both the housed and wild birds. The only thing the building symbolized to me was my level of caring and love for flying-types.

I entered through the utility door, ever mindful of my cane, and was grateful to catch Joyce in the room as her shift came to a close. Meeting with the greying woman was always a pleasure. A wafting odor of antiseptic stung my nose as I closed the door behind me. A pidgey was stood upon the first aid counter, a juvenile by its plumage, with one of its legs wrapped in gauze. It curiously glanced around the room with the reflections from the various cabinets piquing its attention.

"Oh good, you're out of the cave. Maybe you could work your magic. The little ones are infighting; there seems to be a bit of a rivalry going on. This little guy is the third I've patched up today."

Such a thing was common when the 'nest maker' wasn't around to keep order. Some things would never change, unlike others.

I gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Joyce. You know how I am with my breakthroughs. Beyond order, is there anything else I should address tonight?"

She answered as she dried off her hands. "Duskdancer wished to speak with you. She was very.. insistent."

I sighed. "Probably another territory dispute. I'm almost thinking of expanding the aviary to separate the diurnal and nocturnal birds."

"I'd have to wish you luck on choosing which of the groups to move." She paused for a second and looked at me with concern. "Do you need me to come with you?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed once more. "It would be equivalent to a show of weakness. I'm going to dig deeper into my deck and play a card I don't like playing. I'll call you afterwards. I'll be fine; I am their livelihood. If you don't hear from me within the hour then you can be worried."

She appeared to accept this reluctantly. "Alright, Roy. Good luck. Call me if you need me."

I smiled. I was grateful to have someone care so. "Thanks, Joyce. You have a good night. I'll take the little one back to their nest."

We held our arms out towards each others in a falconer's carry and the pidgey did a small hop over onto my outstretched arm, trilling in content with its new perch. Joyce gave it one last pet and wished me good night before taking her leave.

I locked the door behind her and looked down at my new companion, knowing him in the glance. I spoke in a language I rarely spoke around others.. their language. " _I have been away for only five Suns, Cloudsong, and already you hatchlings are fighting? How will your mother feel when she finds you to be hurt in your own nest?"_

He looked sufficiently cowed but spoke his piece. " _Darktalon thinks because he's the largest of us that he's free to rule over us. He's mean and a bully and I won't let him hurt my friends without a fight!"_

To hear such a strong conviction so plainly stated brought a smile to my face. Even in their young I could respect avian mentality. " _I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself but there's a reason we tell you to go to your elders. We find a solution that doesn't involve injuries or upset parents. I'll talk with the alpha about his punishment. Come to us next time, ok?_ "

He gave a small nod. " _Yes, Nest Maker.."_

I gave a slight stroke over his head and down his back to show my forgiveness. " _Thank you. Now, let's get out of this stuffy room and I'll take you to your nest. I don't want your leg to be injured further._ "

We exited the small first aid station and proceeded out into the hallway that bordered the perimeter of the enclosures. The walls were dotted with pictures of our workers, birds, and accreditations. I wished the couple people still in our office a good night as I passed by. I always thanked my staff for helping to keep the place in order. Even now the next shift change was occurring to have staff members available for the nocturnal birds.

Enclosures were separated by climate style; however, the birds had a passway through to adjacent enclosures as long as both sides agreed to it. I wanted to allow the freedom of the whole complex but understood that potential disputes could make that idea a problem in the future. The alphas of the enclosures knew how to operate the switches for the retractable sections of the walls they were in.

The Kanto/Johto enclosure, home to the pidgey on my arm, was the largest individual enclosure the building housed. It took in most species of temperate birds worldwide including those outside of the two connected regions. I nicknamed it the kJ enclosure because it usually required the most energy out of the staff to upkeep. Joyce gave me a look when I shared the name with her.

Reaching the employee door to kJ, I placed my right hand on the fingerprint scanner beside the door. A flash of light later and I stepped into the pleasantly warm forest. No sooner had the door closed behind me than the beat of wings approached me. The pair of pidgeot perched on branches beside me looking at my passenger.

" _Nest Maker, you honor us with your presence and your care of our little one. Is our little Cloudsong alright?_ " The father, I could tell by the tone of the voice, turned his attention to the pidgey upon my arm. " _You are much too young to be fighting. You're not even a fledgling and already you are hurt by another._ "

Cloudsong shriveled under his parents' gaze. I held up my free hand in placation. " _Easy, Dawnbreaker. Cloudsong will be perfectly fine in a day or so. He is not the one who should receive blame. Trust me when I say I'll be adding the issue to my talk with Windwhisper._ "

The pair bowed to me. " _Thank you._ " " _Thank you for caring for my little one._ "

" _You know I don't like being bowed to in matters such as this._ " I smiled at the mated pair. " _Could you please lead me to your nest? I would prefer him to not fly until dawn tomorrow at the earliest._ "

" _Of course, Nest Maker. We shall lead you there._ "

The pair slowly flew from branch to branch as to allow me time to navigate the shrubs, oaks, and maples. All around me throughout this walk, different kinds of birds greeted me in their customary squawks, chirps, and tweets. Despite all my knowledge on avians, I hadn't known where I was placing myself on the hierarchy when I created this aviary. Just by doing so I obtained the title of 'Nest Maker', higher than the species' alphas themselves.

I hadn't wished for such a position but after a month of entering rooms being called as such, I gave in. I truly ran the building by being so and the clout that came with the title spared me from most of the prejudice from the wild birds for me being human. I was hoping my solution to the problem would remove such prejudice but that was neither here nor there.

I was led towards one of the corners of the enclosure to a partially hollowed tree with grasses lining its inside.. It was my solution to the problem of building habitats in a relatively small space compared to an open forest. I had to import trees and brushes suited for being nesting capable. I was always proud to see my ideas become reality.

I raised my left arm up enough for Cloudsong to be able to step into his nest. His mother had already made her way inside before her hatchling and Dawnbreaker gave me as much as a grateful smile as he could from the branch he perched upon.

" _Stars watch over you, Nest Maker, and thank you._ "

" _Until the Sun graces us once more, Dawnbreaker._ "

With the customary nighttime parting, I knew my next stop was with Duskdancer, lest I end the night on a sour note. Windwhisper was much more cordial of a bird than the alpha 'krow.

The boundary of the murkrow and hoothoot nesting area was made apparent by the darkening mesh hung above the trees. It was a personal request I happily provided as I couldn't fully replicate the natural, dense forests of Johto due to the room being shared with other birds. With only the evening sun illuminating the enclosure, I crossed their boundary. Duskdancer was going to have to be retaught that while they had their own boundary, _everything_ was _my_ territory.

It was in this twilight that the alpha 'krow came to perch on a branch at my front and looked down upon me in clear disrespect.

She puffed out her chest and said her piece. " _I once more request the surrounding trees bordering the Skycutter boundary. Our flock continues to grow while their territory sprawls further than their members require. We would make better use of the land."_

It always came back to the fearow territory. Her grudge against them was almost as great as the one against me. I allowed myself to switch languages. She needed to know whom I was speaking as.

" _They are expecting four more with the coming of summer and the copse of trees you request is their plan for raising the upcoming chicks. I have to deny your request. Your land is suitable for your numbers at this time."_

She turned her beak up at me. " _Fine, it seems I'll handle the matter myself."_

I had to stop this now. I glared. " _You will do no such thing."_

" _As if we should follow a human who speaks as if he's not. You have no right to fly above us!"_

" _If those are your feelings towards your Nest Maker,"_ It was with displeased eyes that I gave my response. " _Find another nest."_

That comment was the breaking point. It was then with a screech that she took a flying dive at me.

A twist of my cane made it attack ready. The situation was too fast for my tranquilizing darts to work, so I'd have to use its less-preferred method.

With a precise swing and a darting jab, I struck Duskdancer into her chest from between her talons as I ducked from her swooping strike. I might've lost a few hairs to how close the strike came to my head, but I dodged the blow while my own struck true. Landing after her crashing roll into an undignified heap, I wielded my sparking cane low, but prepared, for another attack as I addressed the paralyzed 'krow.

"It may not look so, but I'm always armed. Poachers are a risk to my facilities, but never did I think I would have to attack anyone in my nest. You envy the others' space yet your flock has hatched more chicks in the year you've been here than the three before in the forest. I would know, I owned the land around here before I had the nests built. You don't act in your flock's interest; you act in your own hatred."

I looked into the trees behind her and took stock of all the eyes peering back, all of the murkrow and honchkrow of the flock watching this battle of alphas.

"Do any of you stand with her?"

A few shuffled on their feet, a few turned their heads away, and one of the elder honchkrows shook their head in pity.

I returned my gaze to her and let the silence sink in for a few seconds. "Not a single supporter of your view." My tongue then slipped back into my _Pidgean_ dialect. " _You have no flock, and I no longer welcome you here."_

I kept her in my peripheral vision as I took a deep breath to balance myself, then glanced over my shoulder. " _Ripper, I know you're there. Would you please escort her out of our nest?"_

The enormous fearow flapped down from the nearby branch he'd been overseeing the situation from and landed by my side with a swoop of air. A few leaves scattered from the force of his wings and the now dethroned Duskdancer looked on in hate and a slight amount of fear. Ripper was staunchly defensive of me after my defense of the oft prejudiced 'row line and had a bit of a protective streak towards his nest human, something I greatly appreciated on the rare times where situations escalated to this degree.

With a growl and a glint in his eye, Ripper towered over her and motioned to the nearby open overhang of the enclosure. After one last glare towards me, she begrudgingly acquiesced and took her flight of shame from her former nest and flew from the building into the surrounding forest beyond.

I sighed in relief in the situation's closure and returned my cane back to normal to lean on it a little heavier than usual. Tensing up in stress like that was never good for my leg. With Ripper's return, I gave a pat to his wing and nodded in thanks. " _I'm sorry you had to do that."_

He huffed and glared at her previous location, the dirt still displaced from her fall. " _Be glad I did no more."_

I sighed in agreement, then with a trailing pat, I hobbled over to our still awaiting audience and addressed them. " _I will address your new alpha upon your decision. Take your time and come to me when you've decided. You're dismissed."_

The flock of black feathers took to the sky and back further into their territory, probably to discuss what just occurred. I, however, had another of my own discussions to attend to. Bidding a good night to those still in the clearing, I made my way back over into _Pidgean_ territory.

Windwhisper sat expectantly in her gracious hovel - a comfortably cushioned, hollow stump open to her surroundings - so news had travelled fast. I was hoping for a quiet evening of celebration, but at least I still had a chance to share some good news. I greeted my old friend with the customary act of welcome, an open-winged (armed in my case) swooping bow, given only to those held in great respect.

" _Good evening, Windwhisper. I hope you're faring well."_

She dipped her head at me in a smile. " _As well as these old bones let me, Nest Maker. Now quit standing on ceremony and come give this old gal a hug."_

The alpha pidgeot was a bird I had known for a good portion of my life. When the plans for the aviary were finally agreed upon, I returned to my hometown to invite her flock to be the first to nest in my new home and she, to my delight, accepted. I broke our hug with a grin and I could see the intrigue on her face.

" _I take it you had one of your ideas work, Roy?"_

My smile only went wider and I kneeled down before her. " _By this time next moon, I will know for certain whether I will have wings of my own. I ask not as your Nest Maker, but as a friend.. Would you accept me into your flock?"_

The surprise was easily visible, but quickly morphed into kindness. It was with a low, loving voice she answered.

" _You know you're always welcome beside us, my little Stargazer."_


	2. Chapter 2

Joyce was thankful I was safe, but saddened at the loss of one of our birds. Insubordination was one thing that could sometimes be resolved. An attack on my person wasn't something I could tolerate. It was a battle for my title and she lost.

I'd talked with Windwhisper about the infighting and we discussed over steps to bring the little ones back in line. With business then out of the way, we fell into our usual lazy smalltalk before bidding each other a good night. Talking with her was one of my favorite accomplishments and I was glad understanding each other was possible; she was a good conversationalist and a good friend.

It was with anticipation of the next day with which I fell asleep that night. It wasn't close to the best night of sleep I'd had, but far from the worst - my thesis days took the cake on that one. Still antsy over the upcoming meeting with Brian, I took advantage of the time in the morning to return to the aviary and continue my rounds that I was unable to finish last night. I still had Hoenn's and Sinnoh's enclosures to inspect, as well as more paperwork to sign off on some imports to the recent Unova addition. Even with all of our technology, cross-country logistics was a nightmare.

I entered the aviary through my conjoined home's entrance and let my feet lead me around. The reverence I received all around I liked not for the worship itself, but for the feeling of family. The title of Nest Maker was something I'd come to associate with tending and caring for brothers and sisters I'd never had before. Everything was fine in the tropical enclosure for Hoenn and other warm-weathered birds. The starly line was experiencing a bit of a molting problem, so I made sure to get in touch with the veterinary office and have the poor things get a bit of a check-up to make sure it was simply a seasonal change. Unova had its headache of a pile of papers complete and sent out to the respective businesses for material acquisition.

With my personal patrol taken care of and all habitations given my approval, I could return to my long term pet project. It was still surreal to think a silly wish on a shooting star would lead me through my life to this moment. Windwhisper was flying me when I made that wish and called me Stargazer. I'd kept that name in mind ever since.

We'd had a long run together, me and her. I could still remember our first meeting and the spark it formed in me.

I was six when I'd first met Windwhisper perched upon a tree outside of Pewter. She was only a pidgeotto then, but friendly as ever, and enjoyed the curiosity of a small child towards her and her flight. I'd later learned that her time around the cities led her to know enough of what I was saying throughout our childhoods and she'd reminisce over the boy who gushed on how cool it must be to fly.

I was a loud, overeager kid that would come home from school long enough to let my parents know I was alright then would head out into the forest to play with the birds. I was known as a bit of a weird kid and didn't have my human friends for it, but I had all the friends I wanted outside of school in their flocks. I'd done more chores for the birds than I did for my family but my parents appreciated the drive and passion I gave and always supported my decision to focus on avians.

By the time I was reaching ten, they had me pegged as a flying-type trainer, but I knew I'd have to take a different route in life if I wanted to reach my dream. I'd made that wish upon a star just a year before, and if I wanted to have even a hope of making it come true, I needed to be as smart as possible to understand what to do. I threw myself into all the science and math I could handle and more and more of my time was now spent learning than playing. I was going to become a biologist and find a way to make myself fly.

I kept in touch with Windwhisper's flock - which she came to lead after her mother stepped down as alpha - all the way up until I had to leave for university and my internship at Saffron. It was a few years into my own personal research that I came up with the improved potion that led to the opening of my own pharmaceutical company and my further investment into genetic medicine. I innovated multiple areas of the field of medicine but never invented. I had only one thing I wanted to invent.

I spent years working on genomes, cells, and chemistry trying to amass all the data I could on changing one's body at the genetic level. It was long, tedious, unrewarding work. It was this impatience that crippled my leg - a clinical test upon myself involving slow genetic change that didn't take the way I had envisioned it. I was glad I had decided on starting with my extremities, as I don't know what the serum would've done to the whole of my body. It left my leg's muscle in tatters and it took a couple months of physical therapy to get myself back to managing walking sufficiently with a cane.

It was the main reason I went to others with some of my preliminary findings and sold my company to focus full time on my dream. It was shortly after the sale that I found out the hole in human DNA involving evolution and nothing stood out to such a degree as that open-to-write code. All my proceeding time was spent between my lab and my then forming aviary. Genetics became my life and I can swear I still saw the bars of my own genetic code in my sleep with how much time I spent on it.

Which brought us to today, where I'd receive a second opinion on if I should go through with this. I couldn't let impatience get to me a second time though, this was a much more serious method of going about evolution. Thankfully, Brian was willing to come over before his shift started to give me a verdict one way or the other. I knocked twice and entered my office, catching him looking up to see me.

"You're crazy, you know this, right?"

I had to smirk. "Yes, Brian, you've told me every time I've called you in for help on this." I motioned towards the mass of papers on his desk, haphazardly strewn in disarray. "You manage to get through it all?"

"Yeah, I managed. Did you really have to be so thorough? The sheer amount of numbers for numbers got to me at a couple points and drove me to coffee. You know I don't like going back to coffee, grad school ruined it."

"Brian, I'm talking about messing with my genetic code, of course I'm going to dot my 'i's and cross my 't's. Do you think the data checks out? You know I trust your opinion more than anyone else's and I'm not about to go through this solo."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "You've always been better at the math but from what I see, your work is sound - the retrovirus solution is nonreactive to all but your tissue so there's no fear of bystander contamination, the genome for the pidgeot evolution fits into the open bracket of human DNA, all the pieces match up. The only thing I'm unsure about is the rewrite timespan and how much of you needs to be rewritten to induce evolution."

I might've done a happy dance at the news. "Yes! I knew it could be done! Six years! Haha!"

The joy was contagious causing Brian to join me with a laugh. "Congrats, bird brain! I still might not agree with the change, but I enjoyed being able to help and make sure you did it right. You'll still need to quarantine yourself for a week's worth of immunosuppressants beforehand then at least another week to circulate the virus and give it time to replicate. I've still got to make it here to work during the week. Are you sure you don't want to hire a caregiver to at least monitor you constantly through the process?"

"The less people who know about this, the better. I don't know what all could be done with this type of science and I'm afraid to even think about finding out. As long as I keep this personal and have it die with us, I'm happy just to have it work. I can't wait to burn the papers and get this thing started!"

Brian clapped me on the shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, get out of here and celebrate while you can. Now, some of us haven't sold a billion dollar corporation and need to get back to their jobs."

"You'll make the inaugural flight, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, bud. Your first faceplant is going to be priceless!"

* * *

I returned to the aviary after lunch and gave off the mass meeting whistle on my way up to the circular perching area I installed near the ceiling for meetings between all of the alphas. I took their counsel quite seriously after all. The flapping of wings filled my ears as one-by-one the respective species' leaders took their perches around the table where I sat. It was with the arrival of one of the elder 'krows that all were seated and awaiting my speech.

" _Welcome to the council, Nightfall. Am I to take it you are the new alpha of your line?"_

She bowed to me in great respect as she answered. " _For the time being until my second daughter can take my place, Nest Maker. We thank you for your mercy regarding last night and I personally apologize for the behavior of my first daughter. I had hoped she could let go of her hate."_

I returned her greeting with a lesser bow. " _She was old enough to bear the blame for her own actions, so you needn't apologize on her behalf. I'm sorry it had to end the way it did. You're free to visit with her as you wish, but she is no longer welcome here at this nest. Understand?"_

She nodded in another light bow. " _Thank you for the opportunity, Nest Maker. You are most gracious."_

I smiled then clapped my hands. " _Alright, I apologize to the nocturnals but I've called you all here today to discuss a matter regarding my very life and wish for you to spread the word to your flocks upon this council's end."_

The birds murmured to each other at the type of my announcement and I had to wave them back to silence. " _Please, I assure you we're not under attack or anything of the like. Today I'm going to share the same level of information to everybody in attendance. For many years I've worked on a way to fly on my own and I believe that I've come to its conclusion. Unfortunately, I can't be sure if this method works and it may cause severe harm or even death to my body._

 _In my place I've appointed Joyce to tend to the aviary and be the next Nest Maker should I no longer be with you all. You may be asking what could possibly cause this to me and I can only ask that you await word of its success or failure and the announcement that will come afterward."_

I turned to look at Windwhisper and smiled. " _This Stargazer made a wish and a promise. It's time he saw it through."_

I then returned my gaze to the flock leaders who looked back at me in varying degrees of emotion. " _I ask for half a moon's time to see my act through. You are to respect Joyce and all decisions she makes during this time. If I come back to hear of any insubordination towards her, you will see the lengths I will go through to keep these flocks safe and whole. Am I clear?"_

The chorus answered me. " _Yes, Nest Maker."_

" _Well then, it's time for me to go earn my wings. If I don't make it back, farewell and I love you all."_

It was then I walked down the stairs away from the still silent meeting hall and back into my home. That was harder to do than I'd like to admit and I had to admit to second thoughts about risking my life on such a certifiably insane idea. I wanted it though. I wanted it so badly that I'd worked at this dream to some degree for nearly twenty years. Thirty-one was a respectable age for all that I'd done.

This was going to work. It was time for me to earn my wings.

* * *

All things considered, I had made the room comfortable. I made sure to keep my diet properly varied, I had enough games to keep me occupied, and I knew Brian would be around to talk with in the evenings from through the glass wall dividing me from the rest of my basement. It was a long first week on the suppressants and by the start of the second week the anticipation of taking the virus was making my bad leg twitch.

It was under Brian's watch that I injected the solution into my arm and under his watch that I started freaking out in worry over whether it was going to work or not and if I'd just killed myself in having gone through with this plan. It was also when he talked me down and reminded me of the times back in university when over time in the dorms they'd shared their dreams and talked about their families.

I'd kept a daily journal during the two weeks - feelings, thoughts, and the like - as something to track the process even if I'd saved none of my formulas or practical knowledge regarding the virus development or the genetic markers I was modifying. I'm sure looking back on it would be an interesting read with how sporadic my feelings were. I didn't deal well with stress despite putting myself under so much for many years.

Now though, I had to wait and see what would become of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days in, it started with a tingling sensation throughout my chest that made me think my body was rejecting the virus. The feeling was likened to a burning that didn't quite reach the skin while making me feel uncomfortable and it was after a few hours of persisting without feeling sick that I began to believe it to be proof of progress. I had to wonder what evolution felt like and if this internal itch had anything to do with it. I just hoped it wouldn't be the death of me.

By the fourth day, I was merely irritated as nothing new had occurred and nothing else gave me a notice of success or failure. At this point it looked like I was going to be living one way or the other, but some certainty would've been appreciated. The burn was really starting to get to me and I fidgeted under the influence of its sensation.

By the end of the week, I had given up hope. This new burning sensation in the core of my being was the only thing that resulted from the experiment. Even then, it had dimmed down to a mere ember that sat at the back of my mind. I exited my quarantine and with Brian clapping me on the back, I returned back to the land of the living.

I walked us straight to my office where I unlocked my locked cabinet and waved Brian to pick anything at his leisure.

"I don't know why it didn't work. I mean, what I'm feeling has to be either some sort of potential or I've managed to somehow damage something beyond my body. I keyed in the trigger though, I specifically knew I needed to key in the trigger to induce the evolution. What did I do wrong?"

Brian could only shrug as he passed me a whiskey. I didn't indulge in alcohol often, I didn't like what it did to my ability to think, but at the moment I needed the inebriation. I threw it back with a grimace then sat back in my chair with my head on my lap.

"Look at it this way, Roy. You're alive and you can still work at it because of it. You didn't lose your other leg and that's something to be proud of. You didn't fully know what this thing would've done to you and you came out of it all right."

"I know, I know.. But so much work only to result in some heartburn? I'm a bit defeated at the moment. I don't even know where to take the research from here because this was it, the sure bet, a bypass around genetic limitations.."

"Don't feel so down, you've done a lot of good for people and you can work on this as long as it takes. You'll get it, man. I have faith. You've done it before and you'll do it again."

I only wish I'd had the same surety as I threw back another drink.

* * *

Life went on. I'd had a bit of a hangover from the 'I'm still alive' party we'd thrown the night before but I wanted to let everyone know they didn't have to adjust to a new alpha. I'd returned to the aviary offices to find Joyce was sat in my chair going over some charts on the computer, so I knocked the doorway.

"Hey, guess who?"

The noise surprised her and she turned around at my voice to find me awkwardly standing. "Oh, Roy, you're back! Come in, come in, I tried to keep your desk tidy but it was already messy by the time I got here, you know." She laughed at that. I knew my organization wasn't picture perfect but at least I knew where everything was.

"Yep, I'm back. Thought I'd pop in and save you from my work. You're a dear for handling it all, I know how rough it can be."

"Oh no, no trouble at all. Was a pleasant change of pace to be honest, I was always curious to know what all you had to do to keep this place running and you seem to have most systems in place to work that out for you. Now spill, where did you go? You can't tell me you're going on a vacation and then give no details."

I was dreading this conversation. It felt too much like my young school days where I'd be reprimanded for climbing the trees against permission to be with the birds. Only this time it was less about broken bones and more about viral suicide. Maybe she'd take it alright?

"Yeah, about that." I took a seat in front of my desk and motioned her to sit. "Joyce, you've been a good friend to me for a long time. That's why you get to know this much. My vacation was a quarantine. I injected a retrovirus into my system in an attempt to allow a human evolution. It didn't work, but I'm alive. That's what matters, right?"

She was silent as I spoke but as soon as I'd finished my words caught up with her and I'd forgotten until then how loud she could be.

"You did what?! Roy Everhart, what in the hell do you mean you injected a retrovirus into yourself?! Are you insane?!"

"Now, to be fair, I have been called so before.."

"Don't you play cute with me! Of all the things to do, you went and tried to mess with your own genes?! Human evolution? Humans can't evolve!"

I winced. "I hate to say this, but that's where I have to say it's classified.. I left you as inheritor in my will in case anything happened to me."

"Will?! Classified?! You're not some sort of secret agent, Roy! You're just a crazy, inconsiderate ass who tried to kill himself under the guise of a vacation! Get out of this office!"

I stood and backpedaled as she advanced towards me. "But, Joyce, this is my office.."

"Out!"

I managed to make it out of the door just in time for it to slam against my back. That could have gone better. Who am I kidding, I'm grateful she didn't hit me. She has a wicked right hook.

With one meeting done for the day, I hoped at least, I gave the customary full council whistle and ascended to the meeting room at a leisurely pace. I needed time to think. What do you say after having made an announcement like I did and having nothing result from it? I guess I'd wing it. Oh, bad bird puns, I thought I was done with those..

The circle of birds were awaiting me as I'd entered the room, so I picked up my pace slightly to make it to the head of the table.

"Hey everyone. While what I tried didn't work out, I wanted to inform everyone that I'm still alive and here and I'll be retaking my duties as of today. I wanted to use this opportunity to ask you all about anything important having happened over the last half-moon and to inform you all that the Unovan flock should be arriving throughout the day and I hope you extend them a warm welcome."

The council meeting went on as planned. The starly line would be receiving higher nutritional food to make up for the feather loss and thankfully it was just a particularly strong seasonal change. The noctowls announced they had a nest with an egg and everyone cheered for the new life. Even the normally reclusive swellow was in high spirits with the conclusion of our meeting.

With everyone updated, I walked myself over to our rescue section and spent some time around the birds. Some were retirees, while some had untreatable injuries that left them with limited mobility, and I was always sure to check in on them at least once a week to personally verify they were being cared for. I accepted flocks as I could and at request, but rescues were entrusted to me by individuals and organizations and I wanted to make sure I was doing right by them.

Unova, however, took up much of the rest of my day. Between finishing touches with the landscaping department, a full electrical test off of the grid to check back-up generators, accepting the new birds as they flew in from the final section of their lengthy flight, I was feeling more and more worn and not even all the activity could keep my mind from wandering over my situation and what went wrong.

What went wrong? I wanted to say at least 'some'thing happened with how I felt that foreign burning throughout my body. The virus had to have worked, but I don't know what all it had done. I hadn't changed in any shape or form - believe me I double-checked everything after what I'd gone through in my first experiment - and there was nothing visible to show for it.

After situating the braviary and mandibuzz pair that'd flown in, I'd immediately retreated back to Pidgean territory in kJ and sought out my old friend to talk and take my mind off of things. She was already talking with a pair when I arrived at her stump, but she must've caught the mood I was in as she bid them a good night and waved me over.

"Good evening, Roy. I was glad to hear that you made it out safe, I was worried sick all those suns! I noticed you weren't speaking our tongue during the council. Is everything alright?"

No, everything was not all right. I didn't even know where to begin.

"It just didn't feel right to speak it today. I don't get to be one of you quite yet, if I ever do. I get to go back to things as usual.."

I gave myself a deprecating chuckle. "Joyce about killed me once I told her how I made her the beneficiary for all of my assets and that my vacation was actually a science experiment.."

My words began to trail off in volume until my composure finally fell and I dropped my head down and cried, the tears soaking into my jeans.

"Oh Stargazer.." She wrapped me in her wings and tenderly stroked down my back. "You don't have to act so strong around me.. It'll be alright.."

I felt warm, so warm I couldn't help but pour it out in my emotion.

"I don't know, Wind.. I don't know why it didn't work! Six years! I spent the last six years pouring my mind and heart out to be one of you! Why does it have to be so hard?! Why does it have to hurt so much to have to go back and try again?!" The last bit came out in a crooning screech. "Why didn't it WORK?!"

It was then that the burn that had become a part of me over the last week ignited, and I was engulfed in its flame.


	4. Chapter 4

The burn, that all encompassing burn, was my soul aching to sing with life. Light encompassed the entirety of my form and I felt a keening relief that I had felt like no other. I stretched my arms wide and raised my head and simply basked in this supernatural feeling while I could.

When the burn finally chilled and I returned to normal again, I opened my eyes and took in the night sky - the beautifully clear, starry night sky. It was the heavens as I'd never seen them before. As if my eyes had never really looked before.

" _R-Roy, is that you?"_

I looked back down to her. I could see her individual feathers ripple in the light breeze. " _I know I don't usually break down but I'm still me, Wind. I've never felt this good.. afterwards.. though.."_ I had noticed a foreign weight on top of my head when I tilted it at that last thought. Odd, it was something heavy.

I raised an arm up to feel what landed on me when I ended up with a faceful of feathers and coughed at the foreign feeling on my face. That was when I realized I felt the shock of the blow up my 'arm' through those feathers. I waved my 'arm' to see and feel rows upon rows of feathers rustle at the movement. I then noticed the weight on my head was attached and was plumage. Plumage? ..Plumage! Feathers!

Windwhisper caught the change of emotion on my face.

" _Now Roy, let's just take a breath here.. I'm sure you're alright.."_

But she mistook the emotion that I had changed to, a feeling reserved for only the greatest discoveries - joy.

" _Take that Professor Constance! Oh, to see the look on his face if he knew about this! 'Risky to change the human genome in that way', my ass! To see the look on my face! My face.. has a beak.. A beak! Oh I bet it looks glorious! I bet 'I' look glorious! How do I look, Wind? Did I make myself look well enough?"_

I tried turning this way and that to get a look at myself but my coordination wasn't quite the same and I fell onto my stomach, flopped against the ground. She lent me a wing to help me up and pat some of the dirt out of my chest feathers with a finesse I'd have to come to learn.

" _You look just fine, great even, but I don't understand.. When you said you wanted to fly with us I thought you meant a smaller type of flying machine that humans already have. How.. how did you even do this? It looked like you evolved!"_

I couldn't believe it worked!

I spread my wings all the way out and took in my new wingspan. My pinion feathers splayed out for thirteen feet tip-to-tip and sparkled in their colors in the moonlight. Their size was quite impressive even in Pidgean standards.

I flared my tail feathers - I had tail feathers! - and felt them pick up the light breeze rolling through the enclosure and adjust naturally to scoop up the air for lift. Even my body was ready to fly!

I clacked my beak and felt its strength. It would limit my facial expressions but in exchange I could crunch through steel with some practice. I'd have to be careful kissing anything now, haha!

I hopped back and forth on my feet and felt my new weight. Light as a feather was a phrase that came to mind as I felt lighter than ever before, my body almost begging to catch the wind. My human weight was just cut in half with this change!

And finally, finally I crooned in happiness, letting out a call in a voice I could've only emulated before, but now with the authentic true voice of a bird: " _I did it! Haha!"_

She touched me on the wing in concern. " _Stargazer, come back down to earth, little one. What exactly did you do?"_

I gave another happy trill without intending to and wrapped her in a winged hug, causing her to lightly stumble at the sudden embrace. " _I evolved, Wind! I made myself evolve!"_

She pat me on the back as I held her and laughed to myself. " _But how, Roy? Humans don't evolve and especially not into pidgeot.."_

I let go and stood before her with the closest to a grin I could give. " _That's the thing, Wind, humans can evolve! We simply don't_ have _anything to evolve into beyond what we are! I made it so I could tell my body that it evolved into a pidgeot and it worked! Look at me! Wings and all!"_

Her eyes went wide with surprise. " _You mean, all of this time, this was what you were trying to do!?"_

With the high emotions starting to come down, I imagine I'd be crying if I could be at the moment. " _I made a wish twenty-two years ago that I'd be able to fly like you do. Everything I've done in my life since then has been for this moment. I'm actually Stargazer now, Windwhisper.. I made my dream come true.."_

We stood and stared into each other's eyes for but a moment before she closed her eyes in an eye smile she taught me so long ago. This time she initiated the hug and this time we embraced as equals.

" _Welcome to the flock, Stargazer, my Nest Maker and friend."_

I understood what she was doing and joined in the ceremony.

" _Thank you for accepting me, Windwhisper, my Alpha and friend."_

We broke off the hug and she patted me on the wing. " _Now, turn around and let me get a good look at you."_

She had me slowly turn while inspecting the top and underside of my wings, my talons and beak, as well as embarrassing me by checking my tail feathers as well, all to make sure I was flight ready and healthy. Thankfully, she finished without much fanfare, just a hum and a nod before addressing me.

" _While I can't say I know what you did, you are a mostly healthy adult male pidgeot. Your coat shows minor vitamin deficiency, like you haven't been eating well lately. Are you sure you had enough energy for the change? You should've been eating more than usual."_

I chuckled. " _Well listen to you, sounding like a vet."_

" _Well, I might spend some time watching in on the little ones. But I'm surprised you haven't noticed something."_

" _What's that?"_

" _Your leg."_

It took a second to catch her meaning then I went shocked with surprise. I looked down at my left leg and noted that I could bend and hold weight on it like I hadn't been able to in years. It was like my accident had never occurred.

" _Wow, the change even healed me? I hope that stays if I change back. If it does, imagine what that could mean for modern medicine!"_

She tilted her head at me. " _If? You can evolve again?"_

I nodded. " _Yeah, I coded in a human evolution using the discovered mega evolution location in the pidgeot genes. From what I know, I won't ever mega evolve but I should have the ability to change back into a human. Even if that doesn't work though, I did it!"_

My next round of joy was cut short as it felt like all of the energy I had suddenly disappeared and I drooped in fatigue. Windwhisper caught me in her wings and started walking me back to her stump.

" _Evolution crash, you'll be fine with some rest, don't worry. Come now, I'll share my nest for the night. We can talk more about this in the morning."_

I nestled in beside her with a yawn, my feathers brushing against hers in a new familiarity, and tucked my head in under my wing for the night. " _Yeah, sleep sounds good.. G'night Wind.."_

She stroked down the back of my neck in a gesture I could learn to come to like. " _Goodnight, my little Stargazer."_


	5. Chapter 5

It was the best night of sleep I'd ever had and the irony was I spent it on a pillow in a stump. I awoke to the sound of chirping my mind supplied as muttering and my the first thing my eyes caught was the sun coming over the horizon. Blinking at the light, I covered my view with my wing - I had wings, it wasn't a dream - and yawned out. I leaned down and nuzzled the top of my old friend's head.

" _Hey Wind, time to get up."_

" _Who are you to act so familiarly with our Alpha?"_

I stretched out wide before returning my wings to my sides and turned to the newcomer's voice and caught sight of a familiar pidgeot upon one of the nearby perches. " _Oh, morning Dawnbreaker. Everything going well with Cloudsong since I've been gone?"_

His eyes took on a hard glint. " _How do you know me and my family?"_

My friend's voice chimed in. " _Stargazer's not quite awake yet, Dawn. Give him a moment and I'm sure he'll be able to explain."_

I blinked for a second then facepalmed with a wing. " _Of course you wouldn't recognize me. Have I ever told you I'm not a morning person before coffee, Wind?"_

He looked on at the both of us with confusion. " _Isn't Stargazer what you call our Nest Maker in private, Alpha?"_

She nodded and I could hear the humor of the situation in her voice. " _That's correct, yes."_

He blinked. " _If this is a joke at my expense, Alpha, I don't find it very funny."_

I had to think of something to give some proof, so I chose from what I'd greeted him with. " _Over half a moon ago I carried your son, Cloudsong, from the infirmary on my left arm and personally escorted him to you and your wife because I didn't want him further injuring himself from the fight with Darktalon."_

I could see a confused frown in his look. "Yes, our Nest Maker did that, but he's human."

So I gave the only other proof I could think of and at the same time called the council. From my beak emerged the clearest series of those notes I'd ever given and even Windwhisper was surprised from it and about to take off before remembering I was right next to her.

I looked to his shocked face. " _I chose those notes from a song my mother hummed to me to sleep with. Nobody but me uses those notes."_

I then turned back to Wind. " _Well, don't go and be late to the meeting because of me. Let them know I might be a bit, I can't fly yet and I'd rather not injure myself first thing in the morning. It'll be a bit of a walk."_

She chuckled then pat me on the wing. " _Don't take too long, Roy. You know how those stuffed birds can get if they have to wait."_ And with that she took off towards the meeting room above.

Dawnbreaker was confused as ever, but slowly coming to understand the situation. " _But Roy is.. You mean you're..?"_

I gave that closed-eye smile their alpha was known for then began my walk to the council above. " _Don't worry, it'll be explained soon enough."_

* * *

I made it up to the council room without much fanfare beyond the occasional eavesdropping of birds wondering who the random walking pidgeot was. There were a round of new talon markings from my climbing up the steps, so I'm sure I'd have to explain that at some point and put in for repairs. Hopefully I didn't have to call another council before I could fly. I couldn't wait to fly..

Business came first though, and so I made my way to the door and was grateful for the lever latch handles to open the doors instead of doorknobs because I could open these with my wings. I opened the door and was greeted with the face of a xatu.

" _It is as I've seen."_

He then flew back to his perch to the view of every bird in the room, who then turned their attention onto me.

" _Nice to see you, too, Deja. I'm sure you've already laughed at the situation we're about to have."_

His quiet laughing now said much to that degree.

" _Excuse me, newcomer, but this is a meeting for alphas only."_ The swellow alpha, Tailwind, said.

" _What in winter are you talking about seeing now, you nut?"_ The staraptor alpha, Ace, reprimanded Deja.

" _Come now, Wind said he'd be arriving shortly and we're acting like fledglings, shape up!" Nightfall added in._

" _As if you respect him in the first place, mother of a traitor!" Ripper yelled out._

I need to break up the fight about to happen before it occurred. I called out in anger. " _Alright, that is enough! Especially you, Ripper, that's uncalled for. Show some respect for your fellow alphas, all of you!"_

Everyone went ramrod straight and immediately replied, " _Yes, Nest Maker!"_ , before realizing their human leader wasn't in the room and the one in his place was a pidgeot.

Armada, the skarmory alpha, was the first to respond. " _Who are you to reprimand us? Just who do you think you are?"_

Ripper, however, was confused. " _Do I know you..?"_

I needed to think of something that would prove without a doubt that I was Roy Everhart, that I was a human. That last thought gave me an epiphany. When I was bored in classes in university, I'd spent time trying to speak without moving my lips to simulate a beak. If they wanted a human, I'd give one to them in speech.

"You know me as Roy Everhart, your Nest Maker. I come before you now as Stargazer, still your Nest Maker, so please, I ask all of you to hold your questions long enough for me to explain. Wind, Deja, a little help?"

Everyone stared on in shock as the two chimed in.

" _I was there when he changed. He's still Roy"_

" _It is as I've seen."_

I sighed. " _Thanks Deja, very helpful."_

I walked my way up to my position at the head of the table and stood before the podium that had become a staple after one of my maintenance workers placed it there as a joke.

" _I suppose I'll answer the main question on how it is or, for those who have yet to believe me, would be possible for a human to be a pidgeot. I could give a lecture on what I had to do over the years explaining how it's possible, but I'm going to keep it short. Humans can evolve, but we have nothing to evolve into. I changed that for myself and chose to be a pidgeot in honor of my long friendship with Windwhisper. I'd announced that my method hadn't worked but after a surge of emotions last night, the evolution finally took place and left me as you see me before you."_

Tailwind, the swellow alpha, scoffed at me. " _You expect us to believe that our Nest Maker turned himself into a bird? I know he can be a little odd at times, but that's a bit much, don't you guys think?"_

The noctowl alpha, Jameson - from his former trainer - disagreed. " _Now chaps, I read his surface thoughts as he was speaking. I believe him. His internal voice is exactly the same. Either he can deceive two psychics or he's speaking the truth, and I believe this to be too farfetched to be a ruse."_

" _Dang it, J! You know I hate when you do that without me knowing!"_

" _But, sir, I was only trying to make sure you were who you said you were. Your reaction speaks volumes to me as well."_

Tailwind shook his head. " _I can't believe this.."_ And with that, he flew out of the meeting room back to his territory.

Windwhisper looked ready to call out but I shook my head at her. " _Let him go."_ I sighed. " _I didn't expect everyone to believe me with a story like this."_

Ripper looked on at me conflicted. " _Suppose we were to try to believe you. Why? Why would you do this?"_

I took a deep breath and exhaled, then explained. " _When I was nine years old, I snuck out of my house at night to spend some time in the forest under the stars with Windwhisper. She had recently evolved into a pidgeot then and decided she was comfortable enough with me to take me flying. During that flight, we spotted a shooting star and I made both a wish and a promise: One day I would fly, too. That night, she gave me a flock name, Stargazer - someone to always look to the skies. It took me twenty-two years to fulfill that promise. I've always wanted to be one of you and I worked with all of my heart to make it happen."_

Ripper needed only a moment after I finished to fly over and wrap me in a hug. " _You've always been too passionate for your own good, Roy. Look at you! A pidgeot! You could've been a fearow, you know? We would've taken you in."_

I hugged him back. " _I know you would have Rip, I'm sure most of you would have, but I promised Wind I'd be one of her flock someday."_

The din of voices surrounding us rumbled in mass speech towards one another and I had to knock on my podium. " _Hey now, I know this is big news but the meeting isn't over quite yet!"_ I motioned Ripper back over to his perch and he took it.

" _Now then, I'd like you all to inform your flocks of this change but don't force them to believe you. I'll be around to each of your territories over the coming week to catch up with each of you so I'll have a chance to prove myself in my own time. Ace, as the Unovans are still getting nested, would you mind being the one to inform them?"_

The staraptor nodded. " _I'll let them know, Nest Maker."_

I nodded back. " _Well then, I have some humans to tell this story to as well. Council adjourned!"_

A couple patted me in congratulations as I walked out of the meeting room and many of them stayed behind to talk to one another about the most interesting meeting they'd ever had. I added more talon marks to the stairs as I hopped my way down and out of the exhibits towards the offices.

Somehow, I needed to inform Joyce and Brian without sending everyone who worked for me into a panic.


End file.
